A Horrible Apprentice
by Pinkie the Butt-Hurter
Summary: What happens when Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog meets the Sorcerers Apprentice? Well, I suppose we'll see, won't we? K-plus  for light language. Oneshot


Hi! Nikki here. I decided to combine my favorite movie (Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog) with my second favorite movie (The Sorcerers Apprentice). I, sadly, do not own either of these. Only the plot and idea is mine. IT'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay… sorry, spaz attack just now… anyways, enjoy chapter one!

Billy's POV

I stepped off the train and into the cool New York City air. Taking a deep breath, I looked at the clock on the wall and thought about the mission I was sent here for. Apparently, a man that lived here killed Dark Figure, a member of the ELE. Bad Horse made it my responsibility to find the man.

The man behind me grunted impatiently, so I quickly went to a bench and sat down, pulling out my iPhone as I went. I pressed speed dial two and listened to the ring until three familiar singing voices answered it.

_Bad Horse, Bad Horse_

_Bad Horse, Bad Horse_

_Your mission is unclear, and with that being said _

_We need the man Dave Stutler to be found dead_

_Very important warning, he's not what he appears_

_He just may do something that could result in your tears_

_Make the job clean, don't make a mess_

_Also do not fail; we need better then your best_

_Just kill this man before the month is done_

_Or you're out of League, which will not be any fun_

_Do the job, complete the course_

_Do it well, signed Bad Horse_

I hung up, unfazed by the sudden ending to the phone call. I got the information I needed. I had to kill a man called Dave Stutler. "Why is it always killing?" I muttered to myself. _What's with the 'not what he appears' thing?_ I thought. _Is he actually a woman or something?_

I laughed out loud at this thought, causing the woman on the bench next to me to scoot away. _Well, _I thought, an evil smile forming on my face. _Dave Stutler won't know what hit him when he sees what I've got in store._

Dave's POV

I gathered up my papers and yawned as I shoved them into my bag. I had done enough studying for one night. The school year was drawing closer to the end and Becky and I had to study harder then ever.

Becky. Wow. Just the thought of her drove me crazy. We had been together for about seven months now. The best seven months of my life. I sat staring dreamily into the middle distance and didn't notice when Balthazar Blake, a combination of teacher, mentor, and best friend, came up behind me and sat down.

"What'cha looking at, Dave?" he asked, causing me to jump and spill my Mountain Dew.

"Holy crap, Balthazar!" I yelped, thankful I had already put my papers away. "Warn me before you do that!"

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "I just came to see how you were holding up."

"W-why wouldn't I be holding up?" I asked, knowing why he was worried that I wouldn't be. It had been a week since Dark Figure was in town. Dark Figure was a man that wrecked havoc on innocent people, and I couldn't stop him. So, I did the only thing I could. Was it an accident? Of course. Do I regret it? Yes and no. I regret it for causing the serious damage to my brain for killing someone again, especially since the first person I killed, Morganna LeFay, was not only trying to kill me, but also my best friend _and_ the world.

"You're still a horrible liar, Dave," Balthazar said. "I would tell you to stop acting dumb, but knowing you, it's very possible that you're not acting." I forced a laugh.

"Well, I did learn from the best," I countered, elbowing him in the ribs. "Now get out of here, I gotta take a shower."

He left and I went to the bathroom, undressed, and stepped into the shower.

Billy's POV

I walked up and down the streets, looking for the building Bad Horse told me Dave Stutler lived in. I eventually found it and went down to the basement. Once at the door, I bent down and pulled out my improved Death Ray. This one was not only smaller, but more powerful then the first one, so it killed instantly.

I stood up and pulled on the door handle. It wouldn't open. I pulled again. It still didn't open. No matter how much I pulled, the door refused to open. I eventually gave up and hit my hand against the door in anger. I was shocked when it swung open. I looked up slightly and saw a sign just above the door that read 'PUSH.' I slapped my hand to my face and walked through the door.

Once inside, I quietly closed the door and crept down the stairs. The place seemed empty.

"Hello?" I called tentatively. "Hello?" No answer. I stood up all the way, shoved the Death Ray back into my coat, and walked to the desk, where I rifled through the drawers, looking for information on Dave Stutler.

I didn't find much. Just a lot of what looked like textbooks and study sheets. "What the…" I mumbled, slamming a book shut and dropping it back into the drawer.

"Who are you?" a suspicious voice from behind me called. I whirled around and was met by the sight of a young man with sopping wet black hair.

"Who are _you?"_ I shot back.

"I… I asked you first!" the man said. He couldn't be any older then twenty… maybe twenty-one at most.

"Jonathon Banks," I lied instantly. "Now who are you?"

"David Stutler," he said. I froze in my place.

"_You're_ Dave Stutler?" I asked, a smiled slowly lurking onto my face.

"You're surprised?" Dave asked.

"You're, what, eight?"

"You're, what, eighty?" Dave said. I held my hands up and started laughing. "I don't really see what's so funny here," said Dave seemingly irritated at my amusement.

"I'm… I'm sorry… sorry… It's just that…" I whooped with laughter once more. "You're a kid!"

"And you're a senior citizen. Now that we've got all that cleared up…"

I shook my head and chuckled. "I just didn't think that it would be _this_ easy."

"What would be this easy?" Dave asked.

"Killing you," I said, all amusement gone from my voice as I impressively drew my gun and pointed it at him. Dave immediately raised his hand, as if he thought that would stop me.

Suddenly, a ball of something bright blue erupted from Dave's hand and sent me flying backwards, slamming me against the wall and my gun flying from my hand. "What the heck was that about?" I yelled, feeling my chest where the blue ball of light had hit me. I looked up at Dave, who had another ball of light in his hand.

"Now you tell me," he said dangerously, walking to where I was laying against the wall. "You tell me what's going on, alright? Why do you need to kill me?" He stood over me, the blue ball threateningly getting bigger and bigger.

Dave's POV

I heard the door slam and my plasma ball disappeared with a light _poof._ Balthazar came running down the stairs. "What's going on here?" he asked when he saw me standing over Jonathan.

Before I could respond, the blond man kicked my feet out from under me, grabbed his gun and held it at my chest. "Hey!" Balthazar and I yelled in unison. The man was shot off me and slammed against the wall by and invisible force. I looked up and saw Balthazar holding his hand out, pointing it at the man. "Get up, Dave," he commanded as I stumbled to my feet. He walked down the rest of the stairs, to the wall where he was holding Jonathan.

"Who are you?" Balthazar asked the man he was holding against the wall.

"Jonathan Banks," he said, looking down at his body, as if he expected it to be being eaten off or something.

"You're lying," Balthazar argued instantly. The man's blue eyes got huge as his head snapped up to stare at Balthazar.

"No, I'm –" he tried to say, but he was cut off by Balthazar holding his other hand up and aiming it at his neck, as if choking him. By the spluttering sounds Jonathan was making, it appeared as though he was choking him.

"Tell me the truth," Balthazar said in a slow voice. I was shocked to hear the man reply with, "Okay! Okay, I will if you just let me down!"

Balthazar looked hesitant, but dropped him all the same. I scrambled to grab the gun the man had brought with him in case he attempted to do something, but he made no move for it. He just straightened himself up, looked Balthazar in the eye, and said, "I'm Dr. Horrible."

"Dr. Horrible," Balthazar. "That your birth name?" The man-Dr. Horrible-didn't respond. "God, what kind of an awful mother would name their kid 'Dr. Horrible'?"

"Okay, I'm Billy!" the man snapped. "God, can't you just take something when you have it?"

"Okay, Billy," Balthazar said slowly, "Care to tell me _why_ you were trying to kill my apprentice?" I groaned quietly and they both looked at me.

"Really? You _still_ think of me as your apprentice?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"You're my apprentice until I die," Balthazar replied simply.

"You can't die!" I spluttered. Balthazar shrugged.

"Then you're my apprentice until the day that _you_ die." He turned back to Billy. "Now, why were you going to kill him?"

"I was…" he trailed off, mumbling incoherently before stopping completely.

"Great answer," Balthazar said, his voice leaded with sarcasm. "Now tell me." He raised his other hand once more and Billy made a choking sound.

"Alright!" he gasped. Balthazar lowered his hand and Billy rubbed his neck.

"How do you do that?" he then asked in amazement, staring at Balthazar's hand.

"Magic," Balthazar replied impatiently. "Now tell me why you're here."

Billy looked like he was about to run, but then he looked Balthazar in the eye once more and said, "I was sent here."

"By who?" Balthazar pressed.

"By the Evil League of Evil," Billy replied, a faint tone of pride in his voice.

"Why though?" I asked, examining the gun.

"I wouldn't pull that if I were," Billy began, but the gun firing cut him off and the red ball of whatever-the-hell-it-was rebounded around the room. "Get down!" Billy shouted. I quickly did as I was told, but Balthazar stayed standing, his hands out. The ball came shooting at him, but he caught it between his hands and did what I recognized as the vacuum spell.

"How…how did you…?" Billy stuttered, standing up again and looking at Balthazar's hands in amazement.

"You finish your story and we'll tell ours," Balthazar told him. Billy nodded, took a deep breath, and said, "Okay, well, like I said, the E.L.E sent me here to kill Dave. The reason they sent me is that he apparently killed one of our members, Dark Figure."

I shook my head slowly and sat down. "I'm sorry," I muttered. "I didn't mean to, I really didn't." For the first time since he arrived, Billy's face softened and he looked…what was that face? Sorry?

"I believe you," he said, quietly and suddenly. Balthazar and I both looked at him with confused faces. "I understand," he continued. "Killing is hard, but especially when you don't mean to. It just, kind of… scars you for life, I guess."

I stared at him. That was _exactly_ how I felt. "Yeah," I said quietly. "I swear on my life I didn't mean to, though."

"I believe you entirely," he assured me. "I know exactly how you feel. Um, I, uh… about a year ago, my best friend was this beautiful girl named Penny. I was madly in love with her. She didn't know, of course, and she didn't know I was Dr. Horrible either. But, anyway, I was trying to get into the E.L.E at the time, and they said I had to kill someone. I planned to kill my nemesis, Captain Hammer, but my gun kinda exploded and one of the shards just…planted itself into Penny's chest and… killed her…" He gave a shuddering sigh.

I looked at him with a slightly pained face. "I'm sorry, Billy," I said, meaning every word of it. He shrugged.

"It's okay," he insisted, but I could tell it wasn't. He shook his head slightly and held his hand to mine. "No hard feelings?"

I took his hand, shook it, and smiled at him. "None at all."

**Okay, well, that's chapter one for ya! I hope you liked it! As you can see, I am able to continue this, but I can also just say 'Okay, that's it!' I want opinions on if I should continue or not. Thanks you guys! **


End file.
